Not without cost
by Pearlsonlytear
Summary: (KevEdd) Double D finds himself getting into a bizarre pattern of circumstances after involuntarily 'checking on' Kevin. It's just the start of a beautiful connection when problems arise, in the form of blackmail from a jealous Eddy.
1. 1

I consider myself to be reasonably likable, not popular but for the most part the other teens of the neighborhood could tolerate me. Accepting my presences as normal. Though during our childhood myself and the Eds were despised the greater evils high school brought upon us created a refreshing bond between us all. It was pure jot to feel so welcomed and safe with the very people whom used to hate us, with good reason of course.

However, one member of the cul-de-sac was a tad indifferent, for lack of a better word. Kevin treated everyone with this attitude ever since they graduated middle school.

I found sooner than later many of the other teens now enjoyed my company.

Rolf would invite me over and I would listen to the stories of his home and their traditions, in turn he would listen to my explanations of his dear pet's behaviors and appetites. Jonny had long abandoned plank's friendship, in unexpected turn of events making Sarah and Jimmy a trio. Plank's fate was to be hung in Jonny's bedroom, a very loved and prized possession. On occasion the three would seek out my assistance in relation to their own wacky projects and such. Naz moved away after the end of middle school and while she was dearly missed the cul-de-sac hadn't seemed to change much without her. Big Ed and Eddy were the same people and time had not broken our trio. Despite going into our sophomore year the two were exactly the same people. I learned my lesson and chose to distance myself from Eddy's newer, more devious scams.

Still with all being at peace, and feeling satisfied with my own social relations my curiosity still took focus on Kevin. There was no common ground between myself and him, there was no way to get closer. The day Naz moved Kevin shut himself away. He went from his moderately happy, tolerate-enough, impatient, tough-guy of the neighborhood to a self-centered, isolated, jock too good to talk to anyone beyond the other boys on his football team.

Rolf tried over and over to get him to come around but by the third or fourth beating Rolf gave up. Rolf was heartbroken losing his closest companion.

I was sad for Kevin. He was never a very big part of my childhood beyond beating the daylight out of me and the other Eds. However there was still a sentimental fondness I found for him. I wanted him back, not exactly the same, just back.

The morning's misty air smelt good, it was relaxing and the best atmosphere for easing into a new day. It was beyond easy for me to take pleasure in the simple smells and feelings of the outside air. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and stepped out into the empty street. Peach City Creek High School was closer than the middle school had been and all the teens except Kevin walked there.

I could just make out Kevin through the think foggy air. He was wiping down his bike with a filthy rag and getting ready to leave for school. An unnerving itch arose to stop and chat. My legs didn't ask my brain permission and I had already walked the entire way over to his driveway.

Kevin eyed me with his signature glare and I felt a nervous sweat building on the back of my neck. I wiped it away giving an uncomfortable smile.

"Look, what do you want double dweeb?" He practically snarled. He was so much like an American bulldog now, he'd grown a lot and built a lot of muscle from his football practice.

"Salutations, Kevin." I said. I had not been all that lucky. I had grown into a presentable young man but I was nowhere as blessed as Kevin in having my body change to work for my appeal. I was the same scrawny dude except now my shoulders were a slight bit broader and I was a little taller.

"Earth to dork! You need something?" He harshly demanded. I jumped out of my skin. Had he caught me staring? Oh my.

"I-well…" I paused suddenly short of breath for an unknown reason. "How are you?" I asked.

"Fine." Kevin paused thinking. He then stood up leaning on his bike. "Hey dorky, aren't ya gonna be late?" He inquired his anger turning to half-hearted concern. I had forgotten Kevin left later because his bike allowed him the leisure. The distance much farther on foot than bike.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed. "Please do forgive me!" I finish beginning to run in the direction of school. I would not let my own mindless endeavors ruin my flawless attendance dating back to kindergarten.

"Hey!" I heard Kevin yell after me but I took no mind to it until he rode by me on his bike. "Get on." He mutters pulling me on by my sleeve. I awkwardly grasp the bike seat staring downward trying not to smile.

Though it felt like a life time we arrived at school with five minutes to spare. Once we got remotely close to the entrance Kevin shoved me off into a bush.

"Sorry..." He coolly muttered with a tinge of guilt in his words. "I just… can't risk the guys seeing." He says rushing off to fasten his beloved bike to the bike rack. I dust myself off forcing my legs to swiftly bring me to my first class, just making it on time.

I get a glance of Kevin at lunch but I don't dare approach him or even look in his direction for too long. Watching him sitting at a table with four petite girls as well as some of his team mates awoke an odd feeling in me but I shrug it off as sleep deprivation. The Eds didn't take any notice my behavior and it was a relief when the two began going on about something so mindless I was able to push my thoughts of Kevin away at last.

That was, until I found the note in my locker. I had no idea Kevin's hand-writing was this awful, he was by no means illiterate but the note was hard to read.

"Come by my place after school, if you don't I'll hunt you down dorky." –Kevin

I involuntarily smiled.


	2. 2

The afternoon air was just as pleasant if not more than that of the morning, I would have been able to fully enjoy the allure of outside had it not been for the ever so pushy wonder of what it was Kevin could want from me.

I was slightly hesitant approaching his home, he waiting outside his opened garage.

"Hey, dweeb." He greeted pulling me inside and shutting it behind us.

"Greetings Kevin, what can I assist you with?" I inquire.

"Look sock-head, I've- it's been awhile… I need my mind back. So listen up, your gonna relax and let me do this and see what happens." He demands. There is a look of strong embarrassment on his face and I'm unsure exactly what he is getting at. I continue to search his face for explanation and in another instant I have one. Kevin had clutched my shoulder and jerked me into a… Well an exchange or sorts… A romantic gesture. I couldn't quiet think. The sensation over riding my brain.

"A kiss…" I sheepishly mumble finally finding the word. I stop trying to clear my head long enough to wrap it around the prior occurrence but cannot.

"Damn it!" Kevin proclaimed. "Damn you… Why you, dweeb?" He asked not really expecting an answer. His face was flushed a light rose color and he seemed almost disappointed in himself. I looked up unable to find anything to say. He again gripped my shoulders, this time rougher. "Well Double-D? What do you think?" He asked shaking me.

"Wha-What do you want from me?" I stutter in my daze.

"I want to know what you felt, I want to know if that was err- pleasant coming from me-or y'know if you liked it or not." His words were in a mix of tones, his embarrassment leading them. I tried to think of a logical response but my brain had over heated, this had all happened far too quickly.

"I feel… confused? And happy… And scared." I admitted slowly. It was true I was happy. The exchange was far beyond pleasant. He took a moment with a blank expression then a slight smile began to creep along his face. Kevin then erupted in laughter seeming very pleased.

"Ha-ha… I'm so sorry D, I just couldn't take it. It was overwhelming, I was dangerously close to telling somebody." He explained with no prior context. Kevin pulled me into a tight embrace and I shamelessly let myself for a moment enjoy his perfectly sculpted body. Kevin didn't seem to see my dreamy state thankfully.

"Eh, dork, what's wrong? You usually have twenty things to say at once… no words for me?" He asked. His confident demeanor had already returned notifying me he had caught on to some of my new found nervousness.

Moments felt like centuries and Kevin softly smiled as he waited for my response.

"This gesture is extremely flattering and very much appreciated, however I must think on this matter for some time and get back to you. I finally was able to muster out. A firm and understanding frown planted itself on his dried out lips.

"I understand." He said, disappointment thickly laced in his tone.

I regretted my words and forced myself to continue to speak. I had to reassure him, this was an arrangement that was very alluring to me. It had only taken that single gesture to convince me this was the reason I had been taking interest in Kevin lately.

"I apologize dear Keven, please don't take me wrong, I- "I momentarily stop but then continue with a little more bravery. "I am interested. I just need to organize my thoughts. I'm a little in shock to be frank, I need time for that to wear off in order to have a proper conversation about this." I explain. I then awkwardly shift forward leaving the lightest kiss on Kevin's cheek. Thought my gesture was little I could make out the joy it left Kevin with as I let myself out.

Making it home quickly as to avoid Eddy and Ed I slid into my house and decided to take a nap before I pursued the completion of my school work. In my slumber the kiss haunts me. Rolling over to again feel the perfect soft lips interrupt my own from their carefree demeanor.

I awake at exactly 4:30, and start my geometry homework. It takes me no time to finish up all my obligations and then find myself cracking open a library book to pass the time. Trying to read was hopeless, my thoughts would force me to skip over entire paragraphs and I would have to re-read them. My mind was dead-set on reliving the memory of Kevin's kiss and I finally gave up. Another thought that would not rid its self from me was Kevin's body. It made me hardly able to breath. When I was close to it I had felt light headed, the affect still capturing more.

I would have none of this. If I wanted to be involved with someone it would not be over petty lust such as this. I searched my memory for any thoughts that gave me a clue that there was in fact some care behind my want for Kevin. I had never put much thought into the jock before. I cared right? I worried about him… that- it was just because he was one of the gang, right? I'd known him my whole life how could I not have some form of innocent concern for him. Could I… would I be capable of caring for him in that way…?

My answer came to me in the form of a memory. I was the first to approach Kevin when he learned the news. Kevin had fell into a form of depression. Eddy was saddened by Naz's departure too but he still took pleasure in his enemy's misery and dread. Kevin tried to make the most of his time left with Naz but the two seemed to fight the entire time and then she was gone, and he was alone. I came to him the very next day. I tried my best to console him, telling him of the various ways the two could remain in contact and listed many ideas for fun things he could send her in the mail. I had cared then. I knew it. I remember hurting for him. I remembered being so uncomfortable and miserable for him. That's all I needed to know. I could care deeply for him in time.

I still didn't know if he cared. Or weather he still liked Naz… He wasn't gay before, right? Kevin, gay? That seemed very unlikely. This could turn out to be a very hurtful prank. Naz and him still spoke and even visited sometimes, how would she feel?

I decided for the third time today to approach him.


	3. 3

To my luck Kevin was slouched on his driveway beside his bike, there was a blank expression on his face and he seemed to be facing my own home. Upon noticing me coming towards him, his expression lightened up, a stagnate smile replacing his dull smirk.

"Hey..." He calmly said trying to hide his excitement to again see me.

"Hello again." I said with a smile. He again pulled me inside the garage to talk. I wasn't expecting him to again close the door behind us but he did, very quickly. It was very dark momentarily but he was quick to turn on the light. Silence fell between us, I was unsure how to start and used the pause as a chance to study the contents of the room. Boxes in the corner filled to the top with a familiar white candy that had once been the single desire of mine and my friends. In the front left corner there was every bike maintenance kit one could think of, along with hundreds of spare parts and some bike related materials I could not name.

"You've got questions, right, dork?" Kevin finally said breaking the silence.

"A few…" I gently mutter hoping not to upset him. An endearing look overtook his face and I felt my body relax and my knees buckle. Wow. When did… How could he affect me life this, he never could before. I sigh smiling at him.

"Go on." He offers sweetly. I raise an eyebrow unsure where to begin.

"Uh- well for one... You're not gay- what happens if you change your mind when- well… When things get serious?" I can feel my face being scribbled out by my own blush. He stares at me for a moment but it's clear he's not thinking very hard about what I've said.

"I am, dweeb. Next question." He commands. with a half-hearted chuckle.

"What about Naz?" I ask. I want to say more but I know it's a very sensitive topic. He laughs a little nervously looking at his feet.

"Naz… was a dear friend. She… was the only person to ever really know anything about me. She kept my illusion that I was a normal guy alive, that delusion left with her. She knows everything. She knows I like you even… I- When she was here I could pretend. I could flaunt over her, hide away my true desires. She was great, she helped me cope, without her, without that one person knowing the truth I've felt so alone. I just- I haven't trusted myself to be normal, to keep it hidden. I just blocked everyone out. I couldn't let anyone know. Hell, D, I didn't even want you to know." Kevin explained. I held back a smile. He was letting me in. He wanted this to be something real. One final question lingered in my mind.

"Alright. One more, why me?" I'm anxious to hear what he could come up with to respond. He gives me an honest smile in return.

"Damn Dorky, I just…" I interrupt him. He had ruined whatever he was going to say with such foul wording. I was used to the phrase dork but cussing was something I couldn't get over.

"Kevin! Language!" I sold causing and uproar of laughter from him.

"Yeah… that's it right there. Your just so… you. I mean… No what I mean to say is that your just so particular but in this kind… authentic way. It's not about you. You act a certain way; you handle things a certain way but it's all so you can be better when you interact with others. You care so much about perfection but not for yourself, I've just never seen that quality in any other person ever. It's so unique. Your so kind… and adorable. Your dorky little interests, your so in love with life… that is organic life. You are so amazed by the actions of the smallest creatures. I don't know Edd… Just ever since we were little I wanted so badly to be a part of your world. Those other dorks though, they were always in my way." He paused for a moment. "That's why I couldn't let Eddy stand in my way anymore. I knew I had to do this soon. I knew when I heard Eddy liked you I wouldn't stand a chance… That I'd lose you and I couldn't let that happen." He finally finished. He seemed amazed with himself being able to say everything so freely. My face was a perfect shade of peach-pink and I was breathless.

The last part finally hit me and I was dumbstruck.

"HE- WHAT!?" I exclaimed. Kevin began to worriedly laugh.

"It's been going around the school like wild fire, I can't believe you didn't know." Kevin commented in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well I can assure you, with you or without you that would never be a possibility." I say very self-righteously crossing my arms a little disturbed by the thought.

"You don't even like that asshole's company either, do you?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Again with the langue, Kevin." I retort before continuing. "Eddy is a dear and cherished friend of mine. My first friend in fact. I will always remain loyal and protective of him and Ed, however I am not in the least bit fond of their lack of growing up. I expected it from Ed, but during the time I met Eddy to the time we came to high school he had changed so much, he had matured. Now he seems to be stuck in the same immature perspective of a seventh grader. I didn't want this for him. I'm afraid this also in turn leads me to not believe your claim of Eddy liking me. Eddy lacks the amount of maturity it would take to confess to like a member of the same-sex." I finally finish. I know I've rambled a bit but Kevin had listened intently the entire time.

Kevin's expression changes and he steps towards me. A single hand is rested on my shoulder and the sweat on the back of my neck returns.

"Enough about Eddy, how about us? Did you make up your mind? Wanna go out?" He says. The confidence from earlier seeming to completely disappeared. Kevin was still fearing rejection. I couldn't let that continue. I nod my approval and he leans in to kiss me. Mid-kiss he is startled jumping back. His father slamming open the door leading into the house from the garage. Horror masks Kevin's face as he locks eyes with his dad. The older man begins laughing and I also feel terror in my gut.


	4. 4

To the guest who left a review, thanks so much. You sped me up in typing this up! I really appreciate knowing someones reading it! Enjoy~

He was larger man, maybe in his early forties. He appeared a little intoxicated.

"You think I didn't already know, Kev?" He says in a less aggressive tone than his prior alarmingly sinister laughs. "Well Kev, that's the Vincent kid, right? How about you invite your girlfriend to dinner? I know he doesn't have anyone at home waiting for him to get back anyways." The man seemed sincere enough in his offer and there was no real excuse to decline when the man was aware of my empty home. Kevin nods and puts a single gentle hand on my back leading me up the stairs. I can see in how his body is shaking how terrified Kevin is.

"Uh… You're not mad?" He asks his father.

"Son that blonde girl who came over all the time, her mother told me a real long time ago. I mean you're the son of that whore you call mom, I was expecting you to be fucked up in some way. I'm gonna just accept it for now." He snorts as he laughs. He grins and looks to me putting an arm around my neck. "It's better than losing my kid, right?" He concludes looking to Kevin. I can smell whisky and Cheetos as he gets closer. "Listen now if anyone gives you any trouble at school you let ole' Uncle Michael know and I'll ah handle it for ya." He offers giving me a serious look. "That is if Kevin here is being too much of ah pussy to handle it for ya." I am not surprised by his foul language but I am still alarmed and displeased upon hearing it.

The man stumbles off to the burner and pulls out a few plates. He hands myself and Kevin a steaming plate in which contents consisted of sautéed Sausage, rice and beans, and finally a conservative helping of sweet corn.

I'm slow at eating my meal. It's refreshing to eat something cooked outside of a microwave. The sausage was rather spicy but the corn and rice helped cool it down. Kevin and his dad didn't say too much to me too busy obnoxiously talking about football.

"Thank you, Mr. Barr." I say truthfully thankful for the welcomed meal. I walk around the round table collecting the empty plates and taking them to the sink to be washed and put away. I was a little surprised to see no dishwasher in their home. I try my best to ignore the curious eyes on me as a I wipe down the table and counters.

"This is a keeper, boy" His dad chuckles. Kevin gives me an embarrassed look. "Wanna know how I know?" He says shoving his sons arm enthusiastically in a message alerting Kevin to respond.

"How, dad." He shyly says.

"He cleans!" His dad excitedly exclaims. I can see that following the statement Kevin shares my embarrassment. Mr. Barr's face becomes very serious out of nowhere.

"Now look I've got some ground rules. You both keep any part of your physical relationship across the street. Eddward I know your house is always empty." He pauses for a moment staring at our flushed expressions. "If I walk in on any of that fag shit I'll beat you both so badly you'll be hospitalized." I involuntarily shiver and he focuses his attention on me. "Then I'll send Kevin to live with his no good mother and you'll never see him again." There was malice in his voice. His original welcoming statements, an act, his true colors revealed.

"Yes, sir." I state my face still burning at the thought of a physical relationship with anyone let alone the muscular boy standing a little too close beside me.

"Dad I'm gonna walk D home, alright?" Kevin declares breaking the haunting silence that had over taken the room, his dad shrugs.

"You know your free to roam as long as you check in at least once during the day so I know you're still breathing. You don't need to tell me what you're doing, I honestly don't give a shit." His dad replies. We walk out into the garage leaving the scary man behind us.

The night is cool and very light feeling, easing the tension from my body. The air is pleasant and a smell similar to that of rain greets us.

"I'm sorry about my dad…" Kevin quietly says.

We stop in front of my house and a weird feeling over takes me and I can't help taking his hand in my own.

"It's not your fault… I'm happy though. With what Naz started telling us about your father I was scared… I just… I thought…" My voice squeaks as my concern for him makes itself more apparent. "I thought he was gonna hurt you." I finally finish. A knowing smile embraces his perfect lips. He pulls me into a hug and I instinctively kiss his forehead in response.

"Your folks coming home anytime tonight?" He asks me.

"They…" I frown. "I believe they won't be home for another three months or so." I respond.

"May I come in?" He implores. I stare at him knowing I will be unable to deny anything he asks me from this point on. We walk in and he lifts me into his arms.

"Wha… KEVIN… PUT ME DOWN. I demand. He ignores me putting his lips to mine. Before I know it I'm being gently tucked into my bed. Disproving what I had assumed he was doing. He gave me a smile then a smug look in response to the unbearable embarrassment he had caused me.

"Sleep well, Double Dweeb." He said starting to walk out.

"WAIT!" I call to him causing him to immediately circle back. "Two things. First of all, next time please refrain from bringing shoes into my room." Kevin rolls his eyes at me nodding. "And… What about school? Can I see you there?" Kevin frowns at my question.

"For now I don't know how it'll go. I haven't really made up my mind. Let's just meet after school for now." Despite the lack of coldness in tone I could still feel a form of ice in that response.

I hear him lock the door and let himself out. I smile rolling over and letting sleep take me.


	5. 5

The next morning gave me a weird feeling, having to almost relive everything that had happened the prior day. It was all so quick. I had a boyfriend? Could you accurately say that yet? Kevin's interest in this relationship had become obvious manifesting in his actions during and after the dinner with his terrifying father.

"Good morning, Jim!" I said rolling out of my bed and onto my feet. Greeting my beloved cactus had long sense became a part of my morning ritual with no one else in the home to offer positivity for the new day to. As I glanced into my kitchen with thoughts of something to snack on my stomach filled with a nervousness I could only blame on Kevin.

Deciding I didn't want to fool with the prospects of food I headed straight to school, too embarrassed to even look in the direction of Kevin's home.

The school day felt so much longer than normal. This length in the day giving myself a new understanding of Eddy and Ed's constants complaints about the final bell taking years to come. Every class else than my beloved Biology 2 felt extremely long and almost pointless. My normal enthusiasm for education over ruled by my excitement to meet with Kevin after school.

It was rather chilly for May but I didn't let that bother me as I found my way to the front of Kevin's home. He was standing outside his front door with a complex look.

"Hey dweeb, thought we were going to hang at your place?" He inquires. I blush.

"Oh yes, of course." I say. It was very alluring to be alone somewhere with Kevin but it felt a little off-putting and wrong within my own un-supervised dwelling.

As we step through the thresh-hole into my home I momentarily look back feeling Eddy and Ed's confused eyes on myself. Eddy glares on at me, a single eyebrow lifted.

I look at Kevin's smiling face. I have to tell him the truth about my parents at once.

"Kevin, from the age of 15 my parent began staying a few states over where their research took them. They eventually took a home there; they visit irregularly when they find the time. I could have moved but I really didn't want too. With how much they work, they feel guilty doing anything that could displease me so they allowed me to stay." I explain. Pure excitement over takes his face.

"That's awesome." He says enthusiastically.

"I guess… It's lonely though. Nights can be rather scary sometimes." I respond with honestly I hadn't displayed in a long time. My friendship with Eddy and Ed having an impersonal quality to it.

"Look babe, nights are gonna become WAY easier, I promise." Kevin declares pulling his silver flip phone from his pocket. I shiver at the use of the word 'babe'. I can see him dial a phone number, predictably calling his father. "Hey… Dad, I'm gonna spend the night at Double Dork's" He says before hanging up the phone. Afterward he finally removed his shoes leaving them in the foyer. "What ya got to eat in this house? I'm starved." I frown at him.

"Not much." I admit. "However I do have a credit card mother and father gave me to do with as I please. We could go out… Or perhaps get stuff to make here." I offer. He opens up the refrigerator and cabinets and sighs, displeased with only finding vitamin water and some stale crackers.

"Looks like you really need to do some shopping!" He concludes. "What do you even eat?" He then asks, there seems to be some concern behind his words.

"Well I typically just eat lunch at school and- "He cuts me off.

"Dude, no wonder you're so tiny! We are going shopping, like now!" He says pulling his shoes back on.

"I… It's not really all that necessary." I reply slightly irritated.

"Yeah it is, your gonna start eating three meals a day… Jeez Dork, aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" He says pulling me out the door where we find a very pissed Eddy and an oblivious, and in the way Ed.

"What the hell is going on?" Eddy demands. My face is a full on ripe tomato at Kevin's still grip on my hand.

"Get out of the way, Dorky!" Kevin says shoving him out of the way. Eddy ignores Kevin grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"Double D, why are you hanging around shovel-chin?" He demands.

"Get your grubby paws of my dork!" Kevin barks angrily pulling me into his arms before shoving me behind himself. Eddy seems even more angry at this point.

"What the fuck do you mean YOUR DORK?" Eddy demands glaring him.

"Yeah you heard me! MY DORK. Now you and your dimwitted buddy can get lost!" Kevin screams getting in the shorter teens face.

"Eddy language! Kevin, calm down. May I intervene?" I implore. The two grow quiet waiting for me to continue. "Now, Kevin, Eddy and Ed are dear friends of mine, I would beg you try to show them more respect for me given out new involvement. And Eddy…" I trail off, Eddy looking hurt.

"By involvement do you mean…" Eddy starts.

"They are two birds in a tree singing a song just like gravy!" Ed cheerfully says, giving me the idea Ed gets what's going on for once. Kevin take the moment of silence to wrap his arm around my waist forming a new layer of heat on my face.

"Oh…" Eddy says a little disappointed. "I get it I guess…" He sighs. Me and Kevin share a guilty glance and begin walking in the direction of the shopping center that held the 'Save-A-Lot' Market for our grocery shopping.

"HEY DOUBLE D" Eddy calls after us. We turn. "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU LATER TONIGHT, ALONE OKAY?" He calls to me.

"ALRIGHT!" I call back, with that Kevin grasps my arm in a possessive way making me gulp.


	6. 6

Upon arriving in the store I became aware of how hard it will be to hide my discomfort with being in the frequented public place. I'm quick to locate the disinfectant-wipe dispenser in the lobby of the store. I pull two out handing them to Kevin, not giving him a choice not to clean his hands. I then take an additional four for myself. Two the wipe down the shopping cart and the other two for my own hands. Kevin's green eyes watch me with wonder as I wipe down the entirety of our selected cart and then my hands and arms before releasing the no longer operable cloths in the trash can.

"Dude, your pretty serious about the germ thing, huh?" He laughs tossing his own wet wipes away. I give him an unamused look in return.

"Keven, are you even away of the sheer amount of pathogens that are brought within and breed within business with a such high amount of daily visitors? The worst part is we are expected to place our food within these microbe infested contraptions." I sigh, my personal discomfort with our location being made very apparent to Kevin. He attempts to laugh the tension on and for the most part he succeeds.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky you didn't make me bleach my mouth before kissing you, huh?" He says a little too loudly for my liking given we were in a very busy public place; he follows is statement with even more awkward laughter.

Kevin leads us in the direction of produce section where I promptly ask one of the employees for a pair of gloves. Pleased with them, I begin to rummage through the store's supply of Fiji apples, in search of a few exceptional ones to take home.

"Okay… so apples…?" Kevin mutters. "Look Double Dweeb we gotta make a game plan. We cannot just wonder the store." He explains.

I am internally overcome by the reality of the entire situation. My childhood bully was taking me grocery shopping. 'Reality is a truly strange thing.' I thought to myself grinning like a fool. I shifted our buggy over to the section containing grapes. Kevin tried not to smile sighing.

"I'm going to go get one of those sale flyers." He explains. I nod deciding grapes were much more expensive than I have recalled. If my mother was here she would have pushed me to buy them anyways but I already felt pretty greedy having my own credit card in the first place.

Kevin returned shortly studying the paper in his hands.

"Do you like pasta meals? The Bailla brand has all their verities on sale for a dollar a piece." Kevin inquired. I nodded.

"I-I do like cooked meals however I am not very efficient at making them." I shyly state.

"Look D, I'll teach you, alright? You're not going to just eat TV dinners all the time." Kevin offers a little strictly. I am completely and utterly repulsed by the idea of foods processed to that degree.

"Oh absolutely not. TV dinner are worse for your body than fast food." I proclaim. He smiles.

"So apparently you do have an idea about food, after all… hmm?" He teased.

We approach the cooler at the back of the produce section, its contents consisting of fruit drinks and chopped veggies including the sections of mushrooms.

"Naked drinks?" Kevin questions lifting a blue one titled 'blue machine' and reading it thoughtfully. I smile at him.

"I've read reviews about them. They should make a good breakfast. Want to try one?" I offer. He nods. I read the sign, 4 for 5. I grabbed 8 getting a good variety of flavors. I then take the blue one from Kevin's hand also placing it in the buggy.

"I like the idea of you having something for breakfast." He says encouragingly.

Kevin then grabs a few things from the top of the cooler, a container of pre-cut mushrooms, a bell pepper and finally a salad kit.

"I'm going to make you dinner tonight." He says. I am a little excited by this, Kevin spending the night and making me dinner. It being only the second day into our new found relationship I was nervous but Kevin's demeanor gave me the impression he had cared for a very long time prior. Despite the feeling this was all going a little too fast Kevin's sincerity was comforting.

The rest of our shopping went very well. Kevin helping me to have a planned meal schedule for my dinners for the next couple of weeks. We also shamefully left with a few bags of chips, a 12 pack of orange soda and a box of cookies.

Eddy was waiting for us outside my house, Ed nowhere to be found. Upon seeing us Eddy took some of the bags from me and surprisingly Kevin too. Eddy said nothing as he helped me to unpack my groceries gaining a few grateful looks from myself and Kevin.

"Can we get this over with?" He asks me pulling me by my shirt towards the door. Kevin quietly glaring at him.

"My apologies Kevin, I will be sure to speed this along. I do owe it to my dear friend a reasonable explanation." I explain. We step towards the door and Kevin follows.

"Be- Just…" Kevin can't continue. I smile at him stepping to place a light kiss on his cheek earning a disgusted look from Eddy.

I stepped outside into the brisk air with my best friend in tow. I gave him a half smile before coming to see the uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. We walked for a while until we were in the drive way across the street. We could see Kevin watching us but Eddy seemed confident that he couldn't hear us.

The conversation is short and I have no option but to agree to Eddy's terms.

I cross the street back to my house as Eddy enters his own home. I'm not surprised by Eddy's actions but I still found myself truthfully disturbed and saddened by them.

Kevin asked me about our conversation but I am aware letting him in on the subject would be a grave mistake. I knew it would result in Kevin murdering Eddy compromising our deal. Eddy would most certainly out Kevin to the entire school and Kevin would abandon me, perhaps even murder me as well.

After a few moments Kevin forgot all about Eddy euphuistically chopping up an onion.

"We are going to sauté all this first." He says placing a mixture of bell pepper, onions, garlic, and finally the pre-cut mushrooms into a frying pan along with a sliver of margarine. Kevin then puts the burner on high pushing around the veggies in the pan with a plastic spatula. There was no telling where in the unused kitchen Kevin had managed to find that.

His cooking of Spaghetti accomplished quicker than I would have expected and before I knew it we were both sitting with our dinner along with a slice of oven-made garlic bread and a salad made from the bag kit we bought. Eating some of the salad I was surprised to find raw bell pepper, in the mixture.

"It's quite good." I said awkwardly said pushing my fork around on my plate. Thoughts of Eddy's vulgar request mulling around in my mind. I finally decide to keep quiet about our exchange. Everything will go over better if Kevin stayed blind to the matter.

Kevin turned on my TV sitting close beside me, shyly placing a hand on my hip. Kevin was very quick to decide on some mindless sci-fi-horror flick that I couldn't help detest. I didn't. I didn't make any objection towards Kevin's choice, he appeared certain he's picked a movie I would enjoy and I did not want to discourage him in any way.

As the movie started with a group of cookie-cutter teen characters my mind drifted to my prior conversation with Eddy.

Greetings! This is my first 'official' story related note. I can't really decide what direction I am taking Eddy's request. I have two ideas in mind one a little more obvious and devious than the latter.

I'm positive some of you can guess. ;)

I do feel this is something a jealous, Eddy would do.

I really didn't want that kind of subject matter in this story but what else could Eddy want from Edd at this point?

Please let me know what you think. After all I can't continue until I resolve this issue.

Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot to me!

Lots of love! 3

Myriah~


	7. 7

NOTE: GREETINGS MY LOVELYS (Yes reading this far into my story deems you one of 'my lovelys'. Get over it.) Anyways. I typed this whole thing up once already. And through a series of mistakes lost the whole dame thing. I really preferred the first one to this, so if my writing seems of a lower quality it was because how peeved off I was to need to re-write it. I honestly don't think it's TOO awful so… On to the chapter.

It had grown dark, shrouding the sky in cobalt blue, around myself and the shorter teen beside me. The once gorgeous night had turned sour with the passing of our exchange. It was fair to say it was his fault the pleasant air had turned to a crisp chill and the once large moon was now hidden away with a thick fog. I knew these assumptions were beyond illogical but I was far too mad at Eddy to care. I had shut my once dear friend out, temporarily. My fate was miserable to say the least. However, it should of came to no shock that the three haired twerp beside me would have pulled something like this. I felt my body shudder in-between my already nervous shaking, partly from the cool air and the other half from Eddy's commands.

He had begun our conversation in an almost innocent way. He took my hand pressing a single kiss to it, and devilishly smiled at me.

"Eddward, I love you." He had said to me. It was not at all hard to detect his lie, having been a part of his countless scams and tricks on the children we grew up with, I could tell at ease when he was being dishonest. There was something to gain from this exchange despite not having pinpointed what. He would not have any financial or social gain by being with me so what exactly was his plan.

"What do you want?" I retorted bluntly. He put his arms in the air in a flamboyant manor appearing to swoon at me.

"Oh Sock-head, you know me so very well, don't you?" He said sucking in a single nervous breath. "I'm going to be very frank with you, I want a date. Just one single date, that's all." His request didn't seem all that malicious though his voice had adorned a devious tone. It response to this I almost felt a tad bit guilty, it felt a little unfair to him that I would choose our childhood tormentor over him, when at a time we had become the closet two friends could be.

"That's not all that bad." I admitted to him. He smiled resting an evil gaze on me. My idea of what a date meant did not reflect his, I imagined a movie and snack while he pictured something a little more vulgar. Eddy grabbed my chin and brought my head below his, his lips now right above my ear.

"Listen up Double-D, Sunday night you are going to come my house and I am going to do whatever I wish to you. If you don't appease me I will out Shovel-chin to the entire student body." Eddy said in a stern, serious voice I did not know he possessed. My ex-friend must have changed a lot in the time being.

"Oh, and I suppose you think Kevin will just let that happen?" I asked. I didn't take my eyes off his face. I expected fear to erupt on it but fear never did, only that same evil grin.

"If you tell Kevin about this I will also tell them about who he's dating. It would be bad enough If the school knew the captain of the football team like dick, it's a whole other low if he's dating the biggest freak in the entire school." I thought about his words knowing I had no choice.

It was awful enough that Eddy had blackmailed him, now to add insult to injury it was ruining his time with Kevin. The auburn-haired boy had taken notice to his change of mood, not doing much in response. It was only when I started to absent-mindedly stare at the TV screen did he begin to gain my attention. He took to gently squeezing my side, where his had had already been resting for the entirety of the movie. I ignored his attempts and it resulted in him squeezing harder.

"Is everything okay, babe?" He asked standing up, walking across the room and pausing the TV, leaving a shrieking woman's face to remain on the screen. There was a look of fondness and concern as he stepped towards me.

"Everything is fine… Put the movie back on." I mumbled back. It would be very pleasing for me to at this point to tell him everything that had happened and been said between myself and Eddy but I knew all too well of the consequences and knew it was not worth having Kevin hate me for eternity.

Kevin didn't accept this response putting his hand on my chin and lifting my head to face him giving me a glowing smirk before sitting down beside me. He pushed me down into his lap and much to my dismay took my beloved hat and tossed it across the room letting his fingers dive into the curls on top of my head. He pulled me closer to his body and my face was centimeters away from his toned chest. I was breathless at the contact he had with the rest of me, silently praying he would always remain to have this unreal effect on me.

"I know something is not right." He softly said. "Can I fix it?" He offered. Oh I would love to allow Kevin to fix it his way. There were few time I could have said that in my past with Eddy not wanting to see him physically harmed but now I was sure I could always contently say I wouldn't mind that being Eddy's well-deserved fate. I shook my head earning a frown from him. I could see his head light up as an idea crossed his mind. He stood up and crouched over me, beginning to kiss my neck. The feeling despite being remotely pleasant in nature shocked me to no avail and I ended up regretfully pushing him off myself.

"Kevin! I- "I tried to apologize but he cut me off immediately.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm moving too fast…" He said putting his head down.

"Well… You are my first so…" I added. To that he did not seem to shocked and I would not have expected it any other way. I helped him up leaving him with a firm kiss before falling back on to the couch. It was a nice view, seeing him tower over me. I was capable to study every inch of the length of his perfect body. I blushed at the thoughts but I was incapable of thinking them.

"I suppose we should go to bed?" He asked turning of the TV and thoughtfully looking at his flip phone. I in turn looked at my watch. It was 9PM, an acceptable bed time. I nodded my agreement as we both awkwardly walked side-by-side up the stairs. I took one final glance to double check if all the lights were turned off, I had already ensured the doors were all properly locked prior.

We ventured into my hallway and I showed Kevin where the bathroom was. He peaked into another room beside mine.

"Is this the guest room?" He asked me. I nodded with a confused expression.

He followed me into my room seeming dead set to tuck me into bed as he had don't the prior night but I scooted over in the bed before he could. Noticing this he blushed.

"Dork, you sure?" He asked me. I smiled at him and he proceeded to turn off the hall light and my bedroom light. With a soft thump he laid beside me in my bed. I took advantage of the dark scooting closer to him intending to use his warmth and smell to help me to sleep. He took notice despite how lightly I had shifted and pulled me into his arms. I melded well against his body, fitting perfectly in place.

"Hey, I'm going to warn you now. I've been told I snore." He said laughing. I nuzzled my head under his and ignored his awkward shifting to get comfortable. Soon he was asleep and I was left with his pleasant presence as my only company.

Around 3:21AM exactly Kevin clutched onto me tightly in his sleep. I didn't mind in the least. Giving Kevin comfort was all I was currently doing completely unable to sleep.

Around approximately 5AM, Kevin had skewed my vision of the alarm clock I had been watching like a hawk for the entirety of the night, I found myself even more awake worrying over the dilemma involving Eddy. Tomorrow, or to day to be accurate was Thursday. This left me with three days to come up with a probable solution. I had already offered to pay Eddy off, he denied the cash promptly. He appeared to be dead set on deflowering me.

I felt ashamed and extremely peeved off about being completely unable to tell Kevin. I needed his support and his rational to help me come up with a plan. Despite our relationships recentness he would be more than happy to help me work through any kind of conflict. Unfortunately, this one directly could affect him if things went bad. He would become a social outcast like myself. He would surely loose his place as captain of the football teams, and his prior friends and peers would banish him from involvement in any other extracurricular activities.

I was lost in my thoughts when 6AM arrived. Kevin stirred looking at me with a dumb smile brought about by his sleepy state. He was quick to pull me into a tight, sloppy hug.

"I don't want to go to school…" He whined at me in a goofy tone.

"We don't have to…" I said half serious with my suggestion. The larger boy shot up in bed.

"Damn… this must be a dream." He said to himself looking around.

"Language!" I scolded pinching him. He shrieked glaring at me. I gave an amused grin and he couldn't help laughing.

"Perhaps this is not a dream. You can't blame me for cussing though. You king attendance want to skip school with me? Perfect-Grades-Eddward wanting to skip class?" In a disbelieving tone. It did sound a bit farfetched but I was too tired to care.

"I didn't sleep at all last night…" I said. A look of pure horror crossed his face.

"NO. It wasn't you!" I practically shouted. I would never want him thinking I did not utterly love his company whilst sleeping. "I just have a personal matter I must work through to solve very soon and it's kept me up." I explain.

"Is this about what you talked about with Eddy?" He accused.

"No." I lied. The events leading to this were some of the most improbable I had ever imagined. But now here I was fixing to skip school and lying to my new romantic partner. Kevin said something under his breath and I was well aware he didn't believe me.

Kevin stood up in the bed stepping over me with ease. I watched him with interest as he changed into appropriate school attire.

"Let's go, dorky!" He said extending an arm to help me up. "I have a test in algebra 2 I just cannot afford to miss." He finished. I grasped his hand kissing it.

"I think I'm just going to stay home and sleep." I said softy. He gave a disapproving look and I sighed at him. "I'm beyond ahead in most of my classes, and the ones in which I'm not I will have no problem catching up." I reassured. He appeared to accept this response leaning down to hug me. He left a single kiss on my bare forehead turning to leave.

"Can I come back by, tonight?" He asked me. I was relieved.

"Of course!" I responded. I loved the times in which I could out run the never ending loneliness this house brought upon me at night. Kevin was beyond welcome here anytime mother and father were not. I didn't want him to go but I was adoring the view. Ahh. Since when did I notice butts?

Hearing the lock on the door downstairs click I stretched out and rolled into the center of the bed, taking in all the warmth and pleasant smell Kevin had left behind. I knew it would be more beneficial to use this time brain storming my problem but I decided I needed the sleep.

ANOTHER NOTE: The next chapter will be in Kevin's POV. I'm not sure how long that will last or if I will be switching POVs very often. Please leave me a review! LOVE YOU~


	8. 8

NOTE: Hello, before I start I must inform that in this chapter I will be adding Nathan Goldberg, whom belongs to c2ndy2c1d. (On that note I should also add a disclaimer as I do not own rights to Ed, Edd, n Eddy either but considering this is on a FANfiction site I'm certain you are plenty aware.) I am more than confident anyone reading a KevEdd fanfiction is well familiar with her work and as high a regard for her as I do. This chapter is in Kevin's POV. Thanks for reading!

My dork's friends were waiting outside from him and I was beyond embarrassed walking out his front door being seen, given what it could easily imply out of context.

"Hey Kevin!" Ed cheerfully greeted. I had no ill feelings towards the tallest of the Eds given his involvement in Eddy's tricks being not entirely his fault. Ed was not as dimwitted as he had once been, he was however still very naive and sweet-natured. Ultimately the lug was a real considerate kind guy, trying to escape everyone's assumptions about his apparently limited intelligence.

I gave the big guy an honest smile putting up a single hand. The smallest Ed standing beside him appeared to be fuming at my presence instead of Edd's.

"Where's Sockhead?" He demanded muttering something to himself.

"What's it to you?" I snapped back. I really wanted to be on good terms with Eddy for Double D's sake but I knew that would never be a possibility. I could never overlook Eddy's selfish tricks and scams to fill out his childish desire for jawbreakers. Eddy had done so many nasty things even going as far to screw over his two loyal companions. Eddy from what I knew was still caught up in immoral deals and trickery to make a quick buck. If only they guy got that getting a job would be so much easier.

"Double D, sick?" Big Ed asked sadly. He still talked the same almost out of convince.

"Nah, he's just tired big guy. You'll see him after school, I promise." I reassured him patting his shoulder. It was honestly easy to be kind to him, he never held grudges and was always happy to help out anyone for just asking.

"Oh good lord, did you wear him out last night!" Eddy asked disgusted.

"We didn't- "I paused in my embarrassment. "There was something stressing him out and he couldn't sleep. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" I asked glaring at him. He appeared to back down a bit giving off a nervous demeanor. I needed no more proof to know what ever was bothering my dork it had Eddy's name all over it.

"I- He better not have told you anything!" Eddy yelled back seeming to gain back his confidence a little. I was outraged by this confession. I picked the little teen up by his shirt collar as I had done countless times during our childhood.

"Better have not told me about what?" I say vexed. He waves his finger in my face with a smirk.

"No, no, no! Kevin, you wouldn't want the football team knowing about your new girlfriend now would you?" He threatens. I drop him sighing. I rub the back of my neck staring down at him. His face telling me he thought he had won. I wanted to go back inside the house and confront Double D on what exactly Eddy had said to him but I had locked the door upon his request and I didn't want to make him have to come down and answer the door for me. I decided I would talk to him about it later on.

"Eddy being mean?" Ed asked seeming to be as pissed off at me towering behind his short companion with a menacing look. Eddy turned to face him.

"Calm down lumpy. This has got nothing to do with you nor Kevin. Just a business arrangement between me and Einstein." Eddy explained gently. To my distaste Ed seemed to accept this as an answer. Ed relaxed a bit but he was still very present and watching Eddy.

"You better hope whatever the hell you want from Double dork is something I find acceptable or my face is going to have a reunion with your face! As if my team would believe anything from the likes of you." I threaten crossing my arms. Eddy glared onward at me and I decided now was a good time to move on. I crossed the street to get my bike. The dorks slunk off to walk to school and before I knew it I had leisurely passed by them.

Having a little extra time, I rode around in loops enjoying the way the morning air seemed to help me wake up. I felt like despite Eddy's bullshit today could be a decent day.

I arrived at the school with twenty minutes to spare and decided to look for that iconic head of teal hair that would lead me to my friends. To my dismay the owner of the spiky hair found me first.

"Hey Keeeeeevin!" The boy greeted. I smiled at him. The tall guy was the co-captain of the football team, the most obnoxious person I had ever met (with Eddy as a close second) and my best friend wrapped into one. He was the best friend I could of ever to hope been granted with. I envied my team mate, he was confident and extremely charming. He was beyond flirtatious, taking notice of both sexes and spending a good amount of time in a romantic fashion with both. He didn't begin to even attempt at hiding it announcing is interests anywhere and to anyone. He could be, described as a 'player' however, that was not the most accurate statement for anyone fooling around with Nathan knew he would move on to someone else very quickly. Another surprising trait he got away with was actively hitting on the other football players and the cheerleaders alike. The entire school body seemed to accept Nat as he was and even admire him for it.

"Hey Nat." I coolly replied setting my book bag down next to me. I was sure to make sure it was touching my leg at all times, the cheerleaders took pleasure in teasing me thoroughly.

"You coming to Sami's party tonight?" He asked hopefully. Sami was one of the cheerleader in which he had a close bond with. She was actually head of the cheer-squad, a place she only had because Naz was not here to fill that position. I was a little hateful of her for no reason beyond that, if it was not her it would be some other brat, but I still could not help my resentment for her. It was bad enough she was a constant reminder of Naz's absence but she also took up a lot of Nat's time. I thought for a moment for a reasonable excuse for why I was incapable of joining him to the party that didn't admit to him of the perfect boy I would see after school. I kept this secret not because I thought Nat would be upset, or even tell anyone, I just knew he'd forever tease me.

"Nah man, I've got to bring my algebra 2 grade up." I said, it was not really a lie. However, I had no intentions to do math when I arrived at the dork's home after school. Nat gave me a perplexed look clearly not buying it.

"Since when do you care about your math grade?" He questioned. Fuck, why is he so persistent?

"Since my dad threatened to beat my ass!" I responded trying to sound irritated with my dad and not him. It was very apparent Nat still didn't believe me but he knew better than to push the matter any farther. He appeared to be sincerely disappointed by my absence at the highly anticipated party later on. I had actually once been very excited for it, but now spending the evening with my new boyfriend seemed like it could be a whole lot more rewarding.

Thankfully the bell rang and I had an excuse to leave Nat before he saw the look on my face reflecting the impure thoughts I accidently had about the little nerd sleeping in his home.

My first class was… Biology? I had easily forgotten. I was not failing by a long shot. The teacher of this class was a Giant's fan and was quick to push the football players through his class with a barley passing grade for no work at all. All you had to do was be a football player and show up to be guaranteed a credit in Mr. Buchan's classes, its why I almost always made sure to get placed into his classes. Unfortunately, he only taught sciences. The only other teacher in the school to do that was Mr. Standing whom taught English. I had not been fortunate to get him this year and was actually having to try in all my classes but one.

The rest of my day was uneventful.

On my way out of the school Nathan caught up to me.

"I'm sure wherever you're going must be a WHOLE lot more exciting than by best girl's party! Just a week ago you couldn't shut up about it… So for you to miss it… THAT'S BIG!" He exclaimed. Fuck. He's going to follow me home.

"I already told you. I've got math to study for, if you want to watch me make up math homework and study in my room your welcome to." In a false welcoming voice.

"Sure thing, bud. Maybe I can help you out… If you know what I mean." He urged enthusiastically elbowing my shoulder.

"Nat, that's disgusting." I said crossly. He ruled his eyes.

"I know you want me!" He said in a prideful voice before grabbing my arm. "Come one just tell me where you're really going! Pleeeeaaase!" He begged. I knew I had no choice. Nat was finding about Edd today if I liked it or not.


	9. 9

It was not that I ever truly minded being woken up, it was how utterly obnoxious my phones ringer was that set me in a distasteful mood. I had in fact set it that way on purpose in order to alert me regardless its placement in the house least mother or father graced me with a call. My parent's calls were unpremeditated and occurred at truly random times but now were school hours and I had never known them to call when they would know I would be away. I was rather perplexed to whom might be calling me at 11:30AM

"Salutations…" I hesitantly said answering my home-phone. Eddy's voice harassed my delicate ear drums almost immediately with his sharp voice.

"Jug-head's catching on to our little agreement!" He hissed at me. I was breathless. I was positive I had done everything in my abilities to keep what I could from Kevin. I must have done a sufficient job; I had actively lied to my companion more than once.

"All things in which he's made assumptions about." I assured him dryly. Eddy grumbled something to himself on the other line, a trait in which I knew he picked up from his mother. I was not subtle about my sigh of discontent with the continuation of the call.

"Look Sock-head, he finds anything out and you can kiss Kevin's fondness of you goodbye." He threatened. I yawned regretfully into the phone rather than my sleeve. I would have to remember to disinfect it later on. Eddy stayed on the line a moment more as if waiting for a response.

"Alright." I finally say in a matter-of-fact tone and with that I hear a loud click and an invasive beeping alarming me to rest the phone down onto its holder. I took one final look at the phone glaring at it resentfully. I knew I would be incapable of returning to my slumber now.

It was a few hours later that I had finished my daily cleaning routine. Despite me usually beginning at around 4:30PM on weekdays I figured with nothing else to attend to it was an efficient use of my free-time. Giving me more time to spend care free with Kevin.

At 1:24PM I started regretting staying home having nothing to occupy my time. I contemplated trying to catch my last to classes but felt an overwhelming amount of uncharacteristic laziness and decided I wasn't willing to walk all that way for two classes. In regards to the Eddy situation I decided talking with someone about it would prove beneficial and tomorrow I would seek out Marie Kanker to consult. Marie had once had a giant crush on me that had worn off over time, once it had fully gone away I began to politely address her in the hallways. It had produced a mutual advice based friendship in which neither of us took too seriously, nor did we step too far into each other's business. I could not ask for anything more from the girl whom once was the bane of my humble existence.

Time rolled on at a snail's pace but it was finally coming upon the time in which Kevin would return to my abode and fill my presence with pure nervous joy. I was a little too excited to see him again and stood watch at the door for approximately ten minutes.

I was greeted warmly by Kevin's knocking however abrupt and rough it seemed. Without much observation I pulled open the door and hugged the figure standing before me.

Oddly colored hair was my first clue to my mistake. Was that seafoam green? Looking closer I deemed it to be teal. Looking at his face I knew instantly that this boy was familiar. He had shared a drama class with me only last school year.

"Goldberg?" I queried. The taller boy took me into his arms lifting me into the air.

"Oh Double-Delish!" He cooed seemingly pleased to see me. Kevin was very swift at pealing the other jock off me without skipping a beat, a thoroughly pissed expression plastered on his face. I would have never guessed Kevin to be a possessive type, but given his tough-guy attitude I should have been aware. I was a little taken a back and was unable to immediately respond to the shocking turn of events. Kevin pushed me behind him trying his best to keep distance between myself and Nathan. "This is your secret?" He gleefully asked. "Oh Kevin he is just TOO adorable, why not share with your best bro, Nat?" He teased trying to paw at me from in front of Kevin. Kevin was having no luck pushing his equally built-up pal away and Nat was soon before me with his curious hands again.

"Man, lay off!" Kevin finally howled picking me up above his shoulders at ease. I blushed at this and the fact he was able to so easily lift me, I was not the lightest young man, after all. I was beyond embarrassed and tried my best to squirm free of the stronger teens grip to no avail.

Nathan finally calmed down and that was when I was presented freedom again. In complete quiet we all three awkwardly found our way into my living room.

"Kevin, I honestly would of never guessed you to be gay!" Nathan said breaking the silence. "Or like, even experimental!" He exclaimed in his excitement.

"Would have guessed, Nathan" I corrected taking little meaning to his words to my companion. Nathan laughed and with this I was forced to take second thought and cringe at his words. I rarely thought of our new involvement as a homosexual relationship, or the controversial opinions people had of it. Scientifically speaking homosexuality was fairly common. It being found in creatures as far spread out from arctic penguins to African lions.

"Dork, this is Nat, my best friend… Nat this is my- "Nathan interrupted Kevin before he could finish his slack attempt at an introduction where none was needed.

"I'd recognize THIS ass, anywhere!" Nat assured smiling at me.

"We had drama together." I quietly confirmed not taking my eyes off the way Nat was looking at me and the way it brought a harsh look on Kevin's perfect face. Nathan then took to patting me on the buttocks earning a warning look from the very peeved Kevin.

"That's great!" He sarcastically muttered clutching my wrist and yanking me away from Nat. "Now keep your paws away from my boyfriend, Romeo." He growled.

His tone, and new found aggressive possessive actions made it hard for me not to take his arm, I did just that hugging it in the most nonchalant fashion I could muster. I met an approving gaze from both of the jocks, even earing their muttering of the word 'cute'. In my embarrassment I hid my face in Kevin's shoulder and the two both laughed adoringly at me.

"Now don't you have a party to attend?" Kevin asked abandoning to try to attempt to push Nat out the door and allow us to be alone at last.

"Won't you two come with?" He whined much like a puppy.

"Nope. We've got plans." I stated. I had no ill-feelings towards the friend of my companions but I really did want Kevin's company all to my lonesome.

Nat frowned and let himself out. Kevin watched for the peep hole assuring his departure.

"Now that I protected you from the evil Nat, I must have earned a little kissing, right?" Kevin asked. I could not wipe the grin from my face as he pushed me down onto the living room couch.


	10. 10

SWITCHING TO KEVS POV AGAIN CAUSE REASONS

The little dork seemed a little too eager and grabbed my body tightly. I was atop of him but I was extremely careful to make sure he did not take my full weight on his body. I pushed him into the couch and he giggled obnoxiously. A trait I had to shrug off as his embarrassment.

I was given a full view of the gap between his teeth. It had followed him into his teens though it only subtly remained. I was glad to still see it there, it being one of the characteristics of him I held a high fondness of. Pushing my lips to his I was shockingly met with his teeth pulling at them followed by his sucking on them sensually. I hadn't the slightest clue the Sock-head had it in him.

"Kevin…" He mumbled through my lips. I was breathless at his voice. I had to muster up the ability to sound even remotely put together.

"Yeah, dorky?" I playfully asked stopping.

"Don't hold back..." He pleaded. I began to feel my pours swell as sweat began to fall down my neck. What had gotten into the little dweeb?

I did as he asked. I bit and sucked his neck, I allowed my tongue to explore his mouth I even started to touch his shoulders and back curiously. Everything was perfect. He seemed pleased and I so desperately had desired for as long as I could remember to be able to experience him in this way. I went as far to very lightly brush my hand against the front of his pants. That's when it all went sour. My new found freedom easily taken away by a single sob.

"Edd?" I asked backing away and searching his face for answer.

"Don't stop!" He demanded through his tears. He attempted to pull me down back atop him but was just not strong enough to force me anywhere I didn't want to be.

"Look man, your obviously not ready… even for little things like this…" I assured standing up.

"How would you know?" He said lashing out at me. I was in utter confusion at his actions. I could feel guilt, anger and hurt overcome me.

"Look… Edd if you truly are ready for us to go a little farther why do I feel like you're trying to force this to happen?" I ask him accusingly.

He seemed to be ashamed and hid his eyes under his signature black ski-hat. He didn't say anything to me for a while but he did hug onto me.

"My sincerest apologies, Kevin. You are correct in your accusation. I was mistaken to attempt at speeding things up." He said slowly. He finished with a few words that were meant to be inaudible but I caught them anyways. 'I just desire to experience it with you prior' I did not question the statement. I was incapable of understanding what he was referring to.

"It's alright, man. Just don't go crying and scaring me like that again." I replied.

"Again I am very sorry. Would you mind if we didn't speak of this exchange again?" Double D inquired seemingly embarrassed by his actions and prior desperation.

"Shhh. Babe, don't be sorry." I cooed. "I just was a little afraid I had done something wrong." I paused for a moment unsure to continue but without too much thought I did. "I just am so terrified of doing the wrong thing and loosing you forever." I sighed.

"Kevin, you are perfect I assure you. If something goes astray between us it will be my fault." Edd said a little regret laced in his words.

The rest of our night was rather uneventful. We kissed a little but it was in a much more loving sense. The highlight by far being the horror movie session in which I was graced with the most adorable and clingy boyfriend ever imaginable.

The fear the horror movies had left him with followed him well into our time of rest and he remained to cling to me.

I knew scaring the crap out of the smaller boy was extremely thoughtless and selfish but the payout was just too much. Having the raven-haired boy clinging to me so tightly was a real treat. He made me feel like I was his sole protector and I could fight off any ghosts that might try to bring him harm in the night.

I was awoken later on by D's cries. I immediately began to console him to no avail. It was a little while later I realized the boy was in fact asleep.

I rolled him over on to his back and tried to gently wake him by pushing on his shoulder. The boy's tears stopped and he rolled over onto me gripping onto my arm.

It was hard to relax in this position. My punishment for the scare I gave him. Eventually I fell asleep to the sound of him breathing.

NOTE: I know that was extra short but I intend to post another chapter either immediately or very soon after. I have a big SCARY important English 101 research paper due soooooo…. That could interfere.

Thanks so much for the support. Remember reviews are like fuel so… Leave them! If it's of any interest, I do have the next few scenarios (chapters) planned out in me head.


	11. 11

NOTE: Hello, I got this chapter up just in time. Now to work on a giant ass English paper. Enjoy!

For reasons beyond my knowledge it was extremely cold out this particular morning. My larger companion had snuck out of my house a little while ago and I was left to my morning routine. I began my walk to school followed by Eddy and Ed naturally.

"Sock-head, could you slow down?" Eddy asked. I didn't say a word to him. I was incapable of comprehending how it was he could so easily act normally given our circumstances. Ed had caught on to my knew distaste of Eddy and seemed very distressed. He was consistent about keeping an ear open for anything the two of us might say to let him in on our conflict of interests. I would have been more that pleased to share my dilemma with my dear friend but I would not create more problems where they were not needed. Just because I fully despised my ex-best friend did not mean he deserved to loose Ed's company as well.

I stuck close to the tall red head in the green jacket, I needed him as a neutralizer to keep my anger from becoming too obvious. He was as sweet as ever and appeared not to mind me sticking so close. He looked over at me a few times then to Eddy but whatever he was thinking he kept solely to himself. We were getting very close to the school when we could see Kevin getting off his bike.

"Hey Kevin!" Ed called waving. Kevin looked over with a guilty look and said nothing. Ed then turned to me as if something had clicked in his mind. "Why did Kevin come out of your house the other morning, Double D?" He asked. I hushed him.

"Look I'll tell you in time!" I hissed at him receiving a glare from Eddy. A smirk grew on his face and he looked at the taller boy wearing stripes.

"They are dating, Ed." Eddy said nonchalantly. Ed looked at me for a moment biting his lower lip.

"But- I thought you and Eddy…?" He asked. Eddy looked as if he immediately regretted his prior actions. He smacked the larger boy on the head.

"Lumpy you got it all wrong!" Eddy said. There was a hint of almost grief in his voice but I ignored it. Ed seemed to accept this response and stalked off to meet up with May. The two were not exactly dating but were quite close.

I turned to leave as well when Eddy grabbed my wrist.

"Let go this instance I implore you!" I demanded. He gave me a softened look.

"Hey… Can't I just ask you something first?" He whispered releasing me. My curiosity held me in place and I nodded to him. "Would things between us be different if Kevin was not around?" He asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked. There was a light blush on his face, and his three signature hairs stood straight up, knowing him for such an extension of time I knew this as a sign of deep embarrassment.

"Would… Could you consider us as a possibility if you were not with Kevin?" He clarified.

"After what you've done? Absolutely not." I said whipping my head around and storming off.

It had been decades since I could actually feel happy for the teens around me with their mindless chatter. I was pleased at how easily I was able to shake myself Ed and Eddy. On a normal day, under normal circumstances I would have had to offer up my tutoring abilities to get them to act as if I was toxic. The boys never accepted my offering to come with me as I studied in the library but if they ever had I would have happily obliged.

The middle Kanker sister was not at all hard to find, she was always leaned against the same locker in the center of C-hall.

"Oh this should be good." He older sister Lee remarked next to her with a proud smirk.

"Oh screw off!" Marie whined. Lee erupted in laughter.

"So what do you think your boyfriend wants?" She teased.

"Beat it, Lee!" She snapped shoving her sister. The red head laughed strutting off.

Marie watched her sister closely to ensure she was out of range before she began speaking, seemingly pleased when Lee stopped to talk to a tall boy whom she recognized. Convinced Lee would not threaten confidentiality of our conversation she turned to me.

"So what's going down. D?" She inquired. I was hesitant at first but soon comfortably was able to explain everything to her. She stared onward past me, thoughts dancing and forming in her creative mind. Thought creative types were not that rare within the confined of Peach Creek, the creativity displayed by Marie in her art and free form fiction displayed a quality that surpassed even the teachers of mentioned subjects.

"So…" I mumbled. She grinned at me.

"I don't think Eddy likes you…" She started. "I think Eddy is in love with you." She finished. I stared in disbelief not at all buying it. "I'm serious. Just hear me out. Eddy is really super immature, right?" She asked me. I nodded. "And your dating Kevin, right?" She asked. I again nodded. "Then he is just lashing out like a selfish kid, he doesn't know how to react. He's jealous and hurt… I'm not excusing his actions. I'm just telling you talking to him would be a good fix. Maybe even wait until Sunday night. Apologize to him, you don't have to mean it. Just try to make him understand it is far from personal. I assure you he's taking it very personal, especially if you two have been best friends forever and Kevin used to beat the shit out of you both." Marie suggested. There was not a word the blue haired girl had said that I could disagree with. It was remarkable how in tuned the girl was with people's actions.

"Language Marie!" I scolded. She began to giggle.

"That's how you thank me for life-saving advice" She playfully inquired.

"Thank you, Marie. I am going to take your advice." I informed. She grinned.

"Let me know how everything works out…" She said waving and I turned in the opposite direction towards my class.

I passed Kevin and he looked at me with an indifferent expression. I smiled to him and he did the same. I couldn't help frown a little. It felt a little degrading that he would not been seen with me at school. However, this was another issue to be addressed as soon as the first was resolved.


	12. 12

Saturday evening had roared its head a little too soon for my liking but such was fate. I politely had sent my dear Kevin home once the sun had begun its journey out of the sky, I needed sometime to myself to mentally prepare for the day ahead. I had received a few bossy texts from Eddy informing me to meet him at approximately 12:30 PM promising me he was to take me to lunch at that time.

I was refusing to thing of the specifics of the Sunday ahead of me. Everything I had gone through this compelling week had led to this one unwanted occurrence. If one miserable, awkward encounter with Eddy was all I had to pay for the pure bliss that was my time spent with Kevin clearly I was the one gaining more from the exchange. Who knows, perhaps tomorrow wouldn't go so badly and Marie was right about consoling and being pleasant to him as to avoid further conflict and the exchange he desired all together. I was trying my best to be positive about the coming day, the one good thing I continued to repeat in my mind being that it was Sunday, the day could began moving along towards its end.

Time had been moving at a hare's pace and it was already approaching 11PM. My home was lit only by a single lamp in the living room and the moonlight seething in from the kitchen window. The white light drawing me out of the home and into the open of my backyard. I knew the steps my legs would take me by heart. The path being well worn in by myself. I would return to my place. I had never shared this place with anyone before. From the time I had found it that night so long ago to now it had become my gorgeous Star-fall lake. I had bestowed it with such a night for the dreamy appearance it had taken the first night I met it. The body of water had reflecting the stars overhead and made it appear to be glimmering. The fog the lake made due to the water and the air being such drastically opposing temperatures also reflected the stars creating an effect that made the lake and all around it to be sparkling. This place had been the first thing to ease my loneliness of my parent's absence. Knowing that this place was mine and mine alone brought a thrilling joy to being alone in something.

Once I reached the place It was not as beautiful as that night. Some of the surrounding plant life had died, and the construction of an adjacent neighborhood was getting closer and closer with every passing summer. It was sad knowing my place was dying. I was older now and would survive just fine without it however, if it had been taken during my middle school years I may have never grown to be as independent as I now was. I found the stump I always sat in and stared into the water.

Should I share this place with Keven before I no longer have the chance? Or was is better off still being my place, and my place alone?

I guess it really didn't matter.

I was there awhile before I finally made the short hike home. Relaxing into my bed I was hesitant to let my mind go blank. The morning would be here swiftly if I slept. Without anyone to be bothered by the noise I loudly listened to music until my eyes were struggling to shut. Sleep was not welcomed but took me.


	13. 13

Eddy appeared excited by my prompt presence arriving exactly on time.

"Hey…" He muttered out stretching his hand and taking mine. "Look I know I was mean before… I just- can we try to have fun?" He said in an almost compromising tone of voice. I bit my tongue, I was still outraged but I needed to do my best to be nice. Instead of speaking and possibly giving away my deep rooted anger I simply nodded at him.

We didn't speak again until we were seated in a local dinner. The waitress took our order and once she was out of our view Eddy spoke again.

"So… Why Kevin?" He inquired hesitantly.

"I- "I started but stopped I had been given such a certain and instant answer when I had asked Kevin this very question so why couldn't I find the words to respond with? "Eddy, I- I'm so sorry…" I finally began. The hurt look in my long-time friend's face pulling me out of my anger. This was Eddy of course he would be mean and manipulative about something like this? Why had I gotten so angry…? It was the same Eddy.

"Sorry for what?" He softly questioned. I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't take a second to thing about how you must have been feeling about this whole thing… I chose your worst enemy over you… It wasn't malicious I promise?" I promised him with a small smile in his direction.

"Mal-what?" He sighed.

"Malicious means with mean intent, Eddy." I said in a matter of fact tone allowing him time to think over what I had said.

"Dang Double-D…" He sighed. "I didn't- I never meant anything really I just… I wanted to have this- a date with you before I lost you forever…" He paused at the waitress presenting us with our burgers. Once she was out of ear-shot he continued. "I would have never snitched on you and shovel-chin I just wanted to piss you off… I was so mad. I've had time to think on it and really honestly… You deserve a guy like him…" Eddy stared at his food. He was far too terrified to look up to me and I blushed.

It was really bizarre to think of Eddy caring about anyone but himself but the sincerity in his voice revealed that in fact he cared deeply for me. I frowned at him sadly. Standing up.

"Eddy… Can we… do this some other time on happier terms?" I ask. He frowns.

"Just wait." He pleads with me as I lay a ten-dollar bill on the table to cover our food. He hands me the ten back then looks at me, without breaking the stare he starts to talk again. "I- I just want you to know… I really want to stay friends… I really want you happy…" He starts to tear up but doesn't let it make him stutter. "I'm happy for you." He finally says with bravery I had never heard come from him before. I smile at him.

Leaving the diner (and the ten dollars) I begin to feel sorrow. This, this was the true price for my happiness. Returning to Kevin would be beyond easy for me but there wouldn't be a moment I wouldn't think of my dear friend. It would be hard knowing my bliss brought him some pain.

I knew in time he would get over it and my guilt would fade.

Because, nothing grand in life is without cost.

Author note: This is not exactly the ending I wanted but I felt like I needed to wrap it up before I forgot about it forever. There may be a bonus chapter in the future (in which would contain pure KevEdd fluff) but please don't count on it… I refuse to make any promises.

For all who stuck with this: THANK YOU SO MUCH I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. I LITERALLY FAN-GIRL OVER YOU GUYS YALL WERE THE BEST WHOLLY CHEESE CRACKERS!

Thanks so much, really.

Myriah.


End file.
